Harry sans Mary survit
by Caprice K
Summary: Harry tenta maladroitement: "Mary, je comprends vraiment que ça soit difficile…" En effet, les cheveux vert fluo, ce n'était vraiment pas facile à porter. Surtout que ça jurait avec les yeux rose fuchsia.


Petit OS sans prétention. Merci à Madelline pour sa précieuse aide sur les fandoms!

* * *

><p><strong>Harry sans Mary survit<strong>

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, les deux mains pressées sur sa cicatrice. Encore ce rêve, le même depuis des mois. Après la prophétie du département des mystères, Voldemort avait trouvé autre chose pour occuper son esprit. Il rêvait constamment d'une maison délabrée au milieu des bois. Harry commençait à trouver que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait des goûts vraiment douteux en matière d'habitation.

Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit jusqu'à comprendre qu'il ne pourrait plus retrouver le sommeil. Avec un soupir, le Survivant quitta la chaleur de ses couvertures et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Se réchauffer au coin du feu lui remettrait peut-être les idées en place.

Il s'avança vers les canapés disposés au coin du feu, se réjouissant d'avance de pouvoir se pelotonner dans la chaleur et profiter du silence profond dans lequel était plongé dans la Salle Commune. Mais les réjouissances seraient pour plus tard, car le silence n'était en fait pas si profond que ça. Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur des divans, Harry eu la surprise de trouver une forme sanglotante recroquevillée à leur pied. Il reconnu Mary quand ses yeux se furent habitués à la lumière. Harry aimait beaucoup Mary. Elle était arrivée au début de l'année, complètement perdue et Hermione l'avait immédiatement prise sous son aile. L'aide que Mary leur avait apporté depuis lors faisait dire à Ron que c'était sans doute la plus brillante de toutes les actions d'Hermione, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Et donc, comme Harry l'aimait beaucoup, il s'agenouilla doucement à ses côtés. Toujours aussi pataud avec les filles, il ne pu que lui demander :

- Mary ! Mary, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

C'était une question stupide, parce qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Mary. Harry disait lui-même qu'elle le battait à plate couture niveau ennuis et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il plaçait la barre haute. A ces mots, la jeune fille ne put que libérer un nouveau sanglot, incapable d'articuler quoi que ce fut. Le grand Harry Potter se sentait particulièrement inutile en cet instant, chose dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Après avoir tergiversé intérieurement pour savoir quoi faire, il finit par passer un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer à lui.

- Ca va aller, dit-il.

Et il en était convaincu. Mary s'en sortait toujours. Tenez, par exemple, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière elle s'était faite enlever par des Sombrals affamés et elle s'en était sortie sans une égratignure.

- Non, ça ne va pas aller, finit-elle par articuler quand ses sanglots se furent calmés. Je ne tiendrais pas Harry. C'est trop dur…

Là, Harry avait peur. Franchement. Parce que s'il y avait quelque chose qui mettait Mary sans cet état, c'était forcément terrifiant. Même la fois où Voldemort avait invoqué Sauron et Dark Vador pour l'aider dans ses plans maléfiques, Mary n'avait pas cillé et avait mené tout le monde au combat.

- Qu'est-ce qui est trop dur ? demanda-t-il tout de même ?

Si la fin du monde était arrivée, autant s'y préparer.

- Tout ça !

Là, Harry ne suivait plus. A part une invasion de trolls la veille, la semaine avait été relativement calme. Il essaya de se rappeler si Mary avait une expérience dangereuse en cours, mais à part essayer de rendre Malefoy beau et athlétique, il ne voyait pas.

Comme ce domaine restait sans réponse, le Survivant supposa que ce n'était qu'une crise passagère, le genre de crise auxquelles les filles sont soumises de temps à autre. Et voir que Mary crisait comme une fille était quand même rassurant. Elle supportait un poids tellement important sur ses épaules depuis son plus jeune âge, sans jamais faillir ni même blêmir, que c'en était presque d'inhumain. Il essaya de se souvenir des leçons de _Douze moyens infaillibles de séduire une sorcière_, qu'il avait finit par lire sur les conseils de Mary pour séduire Ginny. Ah oui, il fallait parler à la fille en crise pour la calmer.

- Je comprends, Mary, je comprends vraiment que ça soit difficile…

Les cheveux verts fluo, ce n'était vraiment pas facile à porter. Surtout que ça jurait avec les yeux rose fuchsia.

- On s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu as tant de secrets…

Harry se demandait lequel était le pire : être la fille de Voldemort et Rogue ou écouter Justin Bieber.

- Mais tu es forte, Mary, tu es de taille à faire face à tout ceci…

Quoique, avoir Crabbe et Goyle dans son fan club était peut-être l'épreuve de trop.

- Non, je ne suis pas de taille, Harry !

C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très grande, au final… et si proche de l'anorexie !

- Quoique les gens puissent penser, je ne suis qu'une humaine, au final…

Ah, ça c'était de l'information. Quoique, une minute, ne leur avait-elle pas dit que Rogue avait des ancêtres Veelas et que Serpentard descendait des elfes ?

- … et ce secret m'épuise. Je ne tiendrais pas toute ma vie à ce rythme, si jamais mais vie à une fin.

- Tu es immortelle ? demanda Harry.

Pff, ce n'était même pas surprenant. Il pouvait bien l'accepter telle qu'elle était. Elle se serait transformée en Bella Swan qu'il l'aurait aimée encore, alors qu'elle soit immortelle, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, soupira Mary. J'aimerai vraiment avoir un peu de repos mais… les A.U.T.E.U.R.S. ne m'en laisseront jamais.

- Les auteurs ? demanda Harry, largué.

Ca, elle n'en avait encore jamais parlé.

- Non, les A.U.T.E.U.R.S., Assemblée Universelle Très Eclectique Unifiant les Roturiers Scribouilleurs. Ce sont eux qui m'ont créée.

- Attends, je croyais que tu étais la fille de Rogue et Voldemort ?

- Oh, ça, ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Rogue et Voldemort ont été créés par une Grande Prêtresse de l'Ordre des A.U.T.E.U.R.S. et des adeptes inférieurs de cet Ordre m'ont créée, moi.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait appris à déchiffrer le langage énigmatique de Dumbledore, mais le charabia de Mary était encore au-delà du champ de ses compétences.

- Bon, ils t'ont créée, d'accord. Mais quelle importance, tu es à Poudlard maintenant.

- Oui, et vu l'heure je devrais être à Minas Tirith.

- Ou ça ?

- Rien, laisse tomber, ce n'est pas important.

- Non, explique-moi. Si ça te met dans cet état, c'est que c'est important.

Mary soupira. Oh et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle était fatiguée de devoir continuellement se cacher.

- Je suis une… non, je suis l'idole la plus populaire dans la secte des A.U.T.E.U.R.S. Contrairement aux autres divinités de cette secte, je ne suis pas admirée par un seul ordre, mais par des factions de tous les ordres de la secte.

En effet, il y avait de quoi avoir peur, songea Harry. Déjà qu'être adulé par Poudlard était étouffant…

- Et en tant que divinité première, je dois contenter mes fidèles, répondre à leurs prières…

Harry ne tiqua même pas en réalisant qu'il était en train de parler avec un être divin. Il l'avait toujours su, Mary était si… hors du commun !

- Le problème c'est qu'il y a trop de prières ! Cette secte est démente, leurs divinités sont à leur service et ne les commandent pas. Je suis obligée de satisfaire leurs moindres désirs et ils en ont beaucoup trop ! Je suis censée être partout à la fois !

- Ah, c'est pour ça que tu as une étagère de Retourneurs du temps dans ton armoire ! compris Harry, ravi d'avoir réussi à éclaircir un mystère.

Mary acquiesça et repris de plus belle, son ton désespéré muant petit à petit vers une folle colère :

- Oui ! C'est précisément pour ça. Pour toi, je suis censée descendre régulièrement te tenir compagnie dans la salle commune car nous avons tous les deux des insomnies… Si je peux te parler aussi librement ce soir c'est parce que l'auteur ne décris pas au mot près toutes nos soirées, mais je suis quand même obligée d'être ici sinon le vœux de l'un des A.U.T.E.U.R.S. ne se réalise plus et il se venge…

- Comment ? demanda Harry, qui ne voyait vraiment pas qui pourrait être plus for que Mary elle-même.

- Il me rajoute des scènes…

Là, Harry ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne voyait pas en quoi avoir des scènes en plus était une mauvaise chose. Après tout, Tante Pétunia répétait sans cesse que les acteurs des films moldus étaient payés en proportion de leur apparition. Ah oui, mais Mary était une divinité, pas une actrice… Trouvant tout cela affreusement compliqué, il fit revenir la conversation un peu en arrière :

- Mais tu disais que tu devais être partout à la fois… Si tu es censée être ici, où dois-tu être aussi ?

- Voyons, il est… trois heures du matin, fit Mary en consultant sa montre. Ah, oui, je dois me teindre en blonde pour courir à Minas Tirith, sans moi Pippin échouera à sauver Faramir de la folie de Denethor parce qu'il est trop petit et que Gandalf doit se battre contre un Nazgul…

- Un quoi ?

- Un Détraqueur en Chef. Et par la même occasion, je devais révéler à Faramir qu'il était mon père…

- Mais c'est Rogue, ton père !

- Ne sois pas stupide, Harry, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était une question de point de vue.

Harry grommela qu'il n'était pas stupide, il avait quand même sauvé le monde six fois avant qu'elle ne débarque et puis, il avait appris à l'école moldue qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir trois parents – déjà, avoir deux pères était bizarre mais trois… Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas réveiller Hermione pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide. Mary ne pourrait jamais dire à Hermione qu'elle était _stupide_. Quoique… depuis que Mary était arrivée, Hermione lisait beaucoup moins. Elle ne leur avait pas parlé de l'histoire de Poudlard une seule fois en trois semaines et elle arrivait souvent en retard au petit déjeuner parce qu'elle se lissait les cheveux. Peut-être qu'Hermione devenait stupide, alors.

- Hum, répondit Harry en chassant ces étranges pensées de sa tête, et donc tu ne devrais pas y aller, puisqu'il faut sauver la vie de ton père ?

Mary haussa les épaules.

- Je n'aurai qu'à remonter un peu plus le temps, ça ne changera rien. J'ai besoin de me reposer, moi aussi ! Surtout que dans trois jours, je suis censée organiser un rendez-vous galant pour Malefoy et Hermione dans la salle sur demande et crois-moi, ça va me demander beaucoup d'énergie…

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Mais ce n'est pas encore le plus difficile, dix minutes plus tard je devrais être au Stargate Command pour franchir la Porte des Etoiles et rejoindre Atlantis. Or, je n'ai pas de téléporteur sur moi, mon dernier s'est cassé durant ma dernière mission. Comment faire Poudlard – Washington en moins de dix minutes ?

- Mary, tu dois faire QUOI ? demanda un Harry toujours sous le choc.

- Royaume-Uni – Etats-Unis en moins de dix minutes et sans téléporteur… Je sais, dis comme ça c'est impossible mais peut-être que…

- Je m'en fiche de ça ! éructa le Survivant dont le cerveau était resté bloqué quelques lignes plus haut. Tu as dit que tu devais arranger un rendez-vous entre… Par la barbe de Merlin je n'ose même pas y croire !

- Je peux t'assurer que Merlin n'a pas de barbe, Harry, il est même plutôt mignon… Oh, tu es génial ! Bien sûr, c'est ça la solution ! Je vais remonter le temps jusqu'à Merlin pour lui demander de m'apprendre un sort de téléportation, il doit bien connaître ça. Oui, je ferai ça demain soir après l'avoir fait nommer Enchanteur de la Cour par Uther… Hum, mais il faudra bien calculer le timing, puisqu'à minuit je devrais rejoindre Sirius en 1970 pour une nuit de folie…

Mary s'était levée et faisait les cent pas tout en réfléchissant à voix haute. Harry, lui, était assis et son cerveau était toujours bloqué plusieurs lignes au dessus. Comment Mary pouvait-elle faire ça ? Pourquoi vouloir envoyer Hermione à un rendez-vous galant avec Malefoy ? C'était… c'était… le premier mot qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut « anti-canonique », bien qu'il n'en connaisse même pas la définition. Ce devait être la proximité de Mary, elle avait un don de télépathie qui dérapait quand elle était bouleversée. Et elle semblait bien l'être.

- Mais ça n'ira pas, rageait-elle justement, autant Arthur ne dira rien si Merlin lui révèle sa magie en sauvant Guenièvre, autant Uther risque de faire le difficile et je vais devoir passer la nuit à le calmer pendant que Merlin croupira dans les prisons de Camelot… Et comme il est stupide il ne pensera même pas à s'en échapper par magie, il est bien trop loyal à Arthur pour ça… ah, mais je pourrais convaincre Arthur de l'aider à s'échapper. Non, l'A.U.T.E.U.R ne voudra jamais, elle a prévu que j'embrasse Merlin au troisième coup de minuit… Et je ne peux pas être à quatre endroits à la fois, c'est un coup à oublier de changer ma couleur de cheveux et de ruiner l'histoire. Et je vais encore me retrouver avec d'autres scènes sur le dos…

Pendant que Mary réfléchissait fort fort, Harry avait récupéré son cerveau et le faisait fonctionner à toute allure. Comment sauver Hermione ? Il ne pouvait pas affronter Mary, elle le battrait à plate couture, il le savait. Même s'il rusait pour empêcher Hermione ou Malefoy de se rendre au rendez-vous, elle pourrait toujours en planifier un autre… Hum, la seule solution était donc de passer un accord avec elle… mais comment ?

- J'en ai marre ! fulminait justement la jeune fille, ces A.U.T.E.U.R.S. sont la pire plaie de toute l'humanité ! Et même de la non humanité ! Comment veulent-ils que je sois à trente-deux endroits en même temps dans quinze fandoms différents ? ! Si encore les missions étaient plaisantes, mais il y en a même qui veulent me faire coucher avec Maugrey ! Maugrey, Harry ! Sirius, je ne dis pas, même si c'est une vraie tête à claque je veux bien aussi m'occuper de Malefoy de temps à autre, ou de John, d'Arthur, voir même du prince Charmant de Fiona, mais Maugrey ! Mau-grey !

Harry, lui, était très heureux que les auteurs veuillent fiancer Mary à Maugrey, car cela servait parfaitement son projet :

- Ben, et si tu ne le faisais pas ? suggéra-t-il innocemment.

- Ne pas le faire, c'est avoir des scènes supplémentaires, grogna Mary avec désespoir. Parce qu'ils sont têtus, ils continuent jusqu'à arriver à leur fin et peux importe le temps que ça prend.

- Mais si tu ne fais pas les scènes supplémentaires ?

- Ne pas faire les…

Mary s'arrêta de marcher et réfléchit un moment. Harry s'engouffra dans la brèche :

- Tu ne fais pas tes « missions » ordinaires alors ils t'en infligent d'autres. Mais si tu ne les fais pas non plus, peuvent-ils faire quelque chose de pire ?

Mary réfléchit.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais essayé. Mais je suppose que non, puisque les A..U.R.S. passent exclusivement par l'écriture et les scènes pour m'invoquer…

- Donc, si tu ne fais pas les scènes supplémentaires, tu ne risques rien ?

- Je ne pense pas, non…

Mary commençait à comprendre l'idée de Harry. Idée qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

- Donc, pourquoi ne pas te mettre en grève ? C'est le meilleur moyen de faire comprendre aux A.U.T.E.U.R.S. que tu en as marre, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai… Hum…

Mary recommença à faire les cent pas.

- Je pourrais commencer à la fin de la semaine, ça me donne le temps de mettre toutes mes intrigues à jour et d'éviter que les personnages ne meurent bêtement… Oui, je sauve Faramir et je lui dis tout ce que je sais, Merlin peut sauver Gwen sans moi et Arthur le défendra, et McKay arrivera bien à trouver le nouvel E2PZ tout seul, au pire il demandera à Carter de l'aider à résoudre les équations, il adorera ça. Ca me laisse le temps d'organiser le rendez-vous entre Hermione et…

- Non, Mary, Non ! s'exclama Harry. Tu dois te mettre en grève maintenant ! Les A.U.T.E.U.R.S. t'exploitent depuis trop longtemps, tu dois frapper fort pour leur faire comprendre qu'il est temps d'arrêter.

- Mais, Harry, si je m'arrête maintenant tu ne trouveras pas le dernier Horcruxe et tu vas mourir pendant l'affrontement final ! Tu es donc suicidaire ?

Harry respira un bon coup. Non, il n'était pas suicidaire et c'était précisément pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas de Malefoy comme équivalent de beau-frère.

- Ecoute, Mary, on s'est débrouillé six ans sans toi, je crois qu'on peut s'en sortir une fois de plus, d'accord ?

Mary le regarda comme s'il était Merlin en personne.

- Harry, tu es un génie !

Harry était heureux de ne plus être stupide.

**oOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en pleine forme.

- Bien dormi ? demanda Ron.

- Très bien ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait une nuit complète.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Si c'est encore ta cicatrice et que tu ne me l'as pas dit…

- Non, non, ce n'était pas ça ! le coupa Harry. C'était…

Il fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi, déjà ?

Lorsqu'il eu réussi à convaincre Ron qu'être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch générait un stress suffisant pour perturber n'importe qui, ils purent enfin descendre dans la salle commune ou Hermione les attendait, un exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard serré contre elle.

- Déjà en bas ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Je suis bien plus matinale que vous, répondit la jeune fille avec raideur en secouant sa tignasse brune et emmêlée.

Ron eut une moue dubitative mais eu la sagesse de ne pas insister. Hermione enchaîna :

- Où est Mary ?

- Qui ?

- Euh… non, personne, répondit Hermione qui se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait posé une telle question.

Le trio quitta la Tour de Gryffondor pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils croisèrent Malefoy et sa bande dans le Hall.

- Eh, Granger… lança le Serpentard.

Harry sentit Ron se raidir de jalousie à ses côtés. C'était vrai que ces derniers temps, Malefoy prêtait un peu trop d'attention à Hermione, qui s'était mise en tête qu'il voulait peut-être rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Les castors sont interdits à Poudlard ! acheva le blondinet maigre et décoloré.

- Les fouines aussi, répondit sa cible sans même le regarder.

Ron éclata de rire et Harry se détentit en se disant que la grève avait quand même du bon. Il s'étonna de penser ça, mais oublia vite lorsqu'il s'aperçu que Ginny lui avait gardé une place à la table des Gryffondor. All was well.

* * *

><p><em>Une p'tite review pour compatir avec Mary ou l'engueuler copieusement vous tente? Craquez, laissez-vous tentez ;)<em>


End file.
